


Divided and Falling Down

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by drabblewriter on LJ: Being Human US, any(/any), Bishop and the other vampires are waging all out war to turn the human population





	Divided and Falling Down

The first few hours were quiet, but the smell screamed in his senses. Though their little neighbourhood was yet untouched, somewhere in the city gutters were running with blood.

There was nothing to be done, Aidan insisted, guarding the front door from anyone approaching from either side. Josh and Sally were surprised, shocked at him not doing anything to help. Josh wanted to go into work and see if he could do something for people.

The vampire couldn't really stop Sally, but she sometimes forgot that if he talked fast enough. Aidan just didn't want her seeing what had become of her ex-fiance, and he really didn't want Sally to witness it. He had told Josh to call Danny and warn him, but no one would have believed the weird tenants crying 'vampires' until it happened.

"Okay - okay, you could go out there; you're a vampire and Bishop will be more interested in winning you over than killing you," Josh gaped desperately. "Aidan . . . we have to do something."

It was obvious Josh wasn't going to let up, and Aidan would have to spell it out for the young man. Eventually he would have to take his attention from the door, or Josh would get brave enough to climb out a window. It was hard not to see him as a child compared to a span of closing on three hundred years. Josh obviously thought there was some kind of turn of events that could salvage the world. Aidan didn't have it in him to explain that apocalypse wasn't a catchphrase from a comic book; it was going to wipe everything out.

"Turn on the news," he said gruffly, nodding at the living room. "Go watch some of the stuff that's happening right now. Then come back and I'll explain."

He watched them plod to the sofa, saw the flinches and tears as they looked at people dead and dying. Bishop would have had his people start at hospitals, to cut off any help for the injured. He would want the highest possible body count; a kind of fledgling militia to help with the crucial numbers required to lead a successful invasion.

Aidan wanted to explain about the blood, but he'd run out and couldn't say the word without tasting it. Eventually he would be more a danger than a protector, but he was okay yet. He counted the hours since his last feeding, and told himself they weren't really that long. Josh came back to stand with his head down, and Sally tucked into the corner next to Aidan. She was crying ghostly tears that dripped but never fell on anything.

"What do we do," the werewolf asked quietly.

"You stay hidden, and inside the house. Sally can't really be hurt, and vampires don't usually feed on werewolves, but - there are no rules anymore, Josh. Do you understand that? I can't tell you what you should do because in one or two days I'll have to leave here. If I go out into that-" he spat the word with sickness at his own compulsion - "Even if I managed to make my way back here, it wouldn't be safe to let me back in."

"What?! You can't go out there!"

Josh rushed forward, and Aidan moved to block the door with his body. This was his job, until the cravings were too bad.

"I have to," Aidan told him, shaking his head slowly.

"No, that's crazy," Josh whined, looking close to tears.

Sally was the one to unfold and wipe her eyes, saying quietly, "Aidan doesn't have anything to eat here except your blood."

All hope dimmed from Josh's eyes, and that was when Aidan knew his roommates understood it was the end of the world. He reached out and brought Josh in for a rough, desperate hug, and Sally huddled close to them.

When Josh had stopped crying, Aidan sent him upstairs to pack some clothes and essentials. He whispered instructions to Sally; things Josh would be too freaked out to know in advance. She listened, then took over watching at the door while he tore apart the furniture to barricade the windows.

The heathen-sweet air was thick with his drug, and Aidan ignored it purposefully.


End file.
